The Random Tales of Symphonia
by DaughteroftheRedKing
Summary: Internet meme's rule wide in Symphonia, leaving most people confused, a couple dead, and Lloyd mentally scarred for life.
1. I am your Father

**A/N: Hello to whoever is reading this.**

**Actually, forget that. Yo. **

**Anyways, this just kinda popped into my head so I though, what the heck, might as well upload it. I may do more depending on if I get inspiration and how well recieved it is.**

**Also, imagine this ASDF style. (If you haven't watched the ASDF movies, seriously, watch them)**

* * *

Lloyd and Kratos:

Kratos: He never told you what happened to your mother.

Lloyd: He told me enough! He told me you killed her!

Kratos: No Lloyd.

*rips off face*

Kratos (higher pitched voice): I AM your mother.

Lloyd: *screams and runs away*

Genis and Raine:

Raine: I never told you what happened to our mother.

Genis: You told me enough. You told me you killed her.

Raine: *eye twitch* That's right, Genis.

*imagines scene of her stabbing her mum*

Raine: I...killed...her... *laughs maniacally*

Lloyd: Dafuq?

Kratos, Lloyd and Genis:

Kratos: He never told you what happened to your mother.

Lloyd: He told me enough! He told me you killed her!

Kratos: No, Lloyd.

*Genis rips off face*

Genis: I AM your mother.

Lloyd: THAT'S EVEN WORSE! *runs off screaming girlishly.*

Colette, Remiel and Kratos:

Remiel: I am not your father.

Colette: What?

Remiel: HE is! *points to Kratos*

Kratos: *blank stare*

Colette: Daddy! *skips over to him and hugs*

Both men: *Sigh*

(**A/N: Not my greatest...*sigh*)**

Anna and Lloyd:

Anna: He never told you what happened to your father.

Lloyd: Sure he did, I met him just a little while ago.

Anna: No, Lloyd.

*rips off face*

Anna: I AM your father!

Lloyd: WHY! WHY ME?! *runs away screaming*

Presea and Regal:

Regal: I never told you what happened to your sister.

Presea: You told me enough. You told me you killed her.

Regal: No, Presea.

*rips off face*

Regal: I AM your sister!

Presea: *faints*

Regal: Sis? *pokes* Aw shit, I think I killed her...

Remiel and Lloyd:

Lloyd: NO! NOT ME AGAIN!

*strangles authoress*

Remiel: Children these days...

Sheena and Zelos:

Zelos: I never told you what happened to you, did I?

Sheena: What are you on about? I'm me.

Zelos: No, Sheena.

*rips off face*

Zelos: I AM you!

Sheena: *stabs* *walks off*

Zelos: *body twitching* W-why...

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was random. I might do some more, if I can think of more talking meme's that fit into the situations...**

**It was really just supposed to be Lloyd and Kratos, and I thought, what would happen if Kratos turned out to be Anna? Lloyd'd freak. And then this happened 0_0**


	2. One does not simply

**A/N: And back with another chapter! Not my best, but I thought i'd upload it anyway. This meme was provided by my friend at about seven in the morning XD**

* * *

(The 'One does not simply...' meme)

Lloyd and Genis:

Lloyd: Hey Genis, when is breakfast going to be ready?

Genis: One does not simply...make breakfast.

Lloyd: Um...okay...

Lloyd and Sheena:

Lloyd: Oh, hey Sheena. Are you making some more seals?

Sheena: One does not simply...make seals.

Lloyd: *weird look* I'm...gonna go...

Lloyd and Zelos:

Lloyd: Zelos, do you know what's up with Genis and Sheena?

Zelos: No clue, my hunny! *starts hugging*

Lloyd: Ew! Get away from me! *runs off*

Zelos: *smirks*

Lloyd and Raine:

Lloyd: Professor, do you know what's up...Oh hey, whatcha reading?

Raine: One does not simply...read.

Lloyd: *eye twitch*

Lloyd and Kratos:

Lloyd: Dad, everyone's being weird.

Kratos: ...

Lloyd: Dad?

Kratos: *feels death glares* *sighs* One does not simply be weird.

Lloyd: 0_0 You too?!

Lloyd and Presea:

Lloyd: Presea! I know I wouldn't usually come to you, but everyone else is being all creepy and saying 'One does not simply'!

Presea: One does not simply say one does not simply.

Lloyd: *stares* What?

Lloyd and Regal:

Lloyd: Regal, please, tell me you won't say 'One does not simply'.

Regal: ...

Lloyd: *sighs in relief* Oh thank goddess, I was seriously getting worried there.

Regal: *coughs awkwardly* One does not simply...get worried...

Lloyd: NO! *runs off screaming*

Everyone else: *starts laughing*

Kratos: -_-'

Regal: *sigh*

Lloyd and Colette:

Colette: Hey Lloyd! I was talking to these men, but it was weird because they kept saying 'One does not simply'-

Lloyd: NO! NOT YOU TOO! *runs away screaming again*

Colette: 0_0 Huh? What did I do?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be a bit different...as in 'let's completely fry Lloyd's brain' different.**

**And not this weird script writing thing.**

**Review? :3**


End file.
